The Winds of Change
by BorntothePurple
Summary: It had all become routine. Megamind was the kidnapper, Roxanne was his amused and exasperated victim. There could never be anything between them but that. But then one day, something happens to change their relationship forever...AU. Pre-movie
1. Chapter 1

Winds of Change

_Yes, I know I already have a fanfic I am in the middle of, but this plot bunny grabbed hold of me and would not let me go. So I wrote this. It was originally meant to be a one shot, but I think it might actually make a fully chaptered fic. Please let me know if you think its worth continuing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, I get no profit from this fanfic, it is written solely for fun, I have nothing but good intentions towards Dreamworks and Megamind's creators, and I defer to them any rights associated to this fic._

Here we go.=

…

Everything was dark, and her head hurt. For a minute Roxanne didn't know where she was, then her mind slowly cleared. There was always that few moments of disorientation when the knock out gas that Megamind (or more often, Minion) used on her wore off. It was perhaps the worst part of the kidnappings. She had to admit, as exasperated as she sometimes got with how they wreaked havoc on her social life, she was beginning to almost enjoy her little adventures with Megamind. Crossing verbal swords with him was fun, especially since it was so easy to make him flustered.

The bag was pulled off her head, and the bright light of the sun assaulted her eyes.

"A-ha, Miss Richie, you have awakened." He said smoothly. "As you can see, we are not in evil lair. The true genius of a villain is versotolity."

"Versotaolity?" she asked, a bit confused and somewhat thrown off by this sudden change in tactics from an adversary she always thought was so predictable.

"You know, versotality. Originality. The ability to come up with new plans and ideas. I have always prided myself on that."

"You mean versatility" Roxanne sighed. She looked around.

They were Metro City's Harper's Park, the large park in the center of the city, and she was seated on a park bench across from a water fountain. But that was not what grabbed her attention.

She was positioned beneath a huge machine. It was an enormous orb, with long spider-like legs that were planted firmly in the ground. A scary looking drill jutted out from the front of it, and cables and wires surrounded a series of metal pinchers. It was impressive. Not that she was going to let him know that she was impressed.

"Megamind, why do you even bother. Your plan is going to go downhill just like the rest of them. You and Minion- wait- where is Minion?"

"Minion is making sure that we will not be disturbed, at least not until Metro Man comes. I've set up a force field perimeter. Another stroke of genius, I must say. Behold my creation- the Occulator!"

He was really full of it today, Roxanne thought.

The machine groaned and shuddered to life, and a gigantic lens opened on the underside of the orb. The Occulator was in action.

Megamind rubbed his hands together in a dramatic, super-villain type way. He did feel a little odd to be playing out his part without Minion, but he was sure he had everything under control. 

Adjusting his cape, he whirled around with a dramatic flourish and pulled a small laser gun out. "Now Roxanne Ritchi, there is just one thing yet to do before I call your boyfriend in tights." He grinned wickedly, and Roxanne suddenly felt a sharp bite of fear as he pointed the gun in her direction. Could this be the one time he really meant to hurt her?

She jumped as the gun fired, then realized he had merely cut through the rope that was binding her to the park bench.

She looked at him in confusion.

"You're not staying down here, Miss Ritchi. You are going up there." He pointed to a set of restraints that dangled from the top of the machine.

"No way."

"Come now, Miss Ritchi, we don't want to keep Metro Man waiting do we? And after all, there's this." He waved the gun at her.

"Good point." She sighed and walked up to the machine. Smiling, Megamind stepped in front of the flowing fountain and nodded his approval as she began to mount a series of steps that were carved into the side of the machine.

But suddenly the huge machine began to move. It's orb spun in a wide arc. She lost her footing and went sprawling on the ground. Angry but not hurt, she struggled to her feet as Megamind pulled out what looked like a remote control and started clicking buttons.

"No! Not yet. Stupid thing! Stop! Stop!"

The various parts of the machine began to move, one leg lifted, and the drill engaged. Roxanne watched from a safe distance. Megamind's plans always failed, but usually not within the first few minutes. This was a record even for him.

She was just about to give a well-timed witty remark when the machine broke apart.

With a gasp, Roxanne ducked a bit of metal shrapnel that flew at her head. But Megamind was not so lucky. A large piece of metal from the top of the machine sent him falling backwards- into the fountain.

In seconds, he found himself trapped underwater.

He struggled to free himself, but was wedged firmly under the beam. He could not find the leverage to push the beam off of him. He couldn't breathe. The surface, and air, was only a few inches away, but he couldn't reach it. His mind started to race.

"No….I'm going to drown…. How can it end like this? Roxanne! Where did she go? Why doesn't she help me? She left me to die. Why…well, why not? After all, look at how I treat her. Why should she care what happens to me? ….but… surely she knew I would never really hurt her…."

His hands clawed at the sides of the metal, struggling to move it, he tried to strain upward to reach the air, inches away- and he kept thinking,

"Oh my god….can't…I can't breathe….I'm going to die….I'm going to die…someone help…someone help me please…Minion, I'm sorry….I never should have…please….I'm going to die….It's all ending…."

He couldn't hold his breath any longer. He knew he was dying, knew the water would soon come rushing in, filling his lungs, killing him…

Suddenly he felt the metal lift off him and a pair of hands grab his shoulders.

Roxanne was pulling him out. They fell back together. Coughing and gasping, he sucked in lungfuls of air. His heart was racing. Still in Roxanne's arms, he clung to her like a frightened child.

She kept her arms around him for a few seconds and he didn't let her go, still deeply shaken. Finally she pulled away and he looked into her eyes.

"Why, why did you-"

"I had to find a lever. Something to use lift the metal off you. That's what took me so long. Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt cold, soaking wet, with his cape plastered around him.

"I'm…."

Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the park. "Megamind! Prepare to be defeated! You are no match for goodness and truth! Don't worry, Roxanne, I'll…" 

Metroman stopped, obviously confused, looking from Megamind to Roxanne. Something clearly was different. She wasn't tied up. He was soaking wet. The way they were looking at each other. What had happened?

"Actually I'm ok," Roxanne said, standing up and smoothing down her damp blouse.

Something was wrong. Things were different. The time honored script had been abandoned. Trying to recapture the moment, Metro Man reached out and took Megamind by the arm, "You're going to jail, and this time you'll stay there!"

He was shocked when Megamind did not answer.

As the police, who were following on Metro Man's heels, cuffed and hauled Megamind away, Metro man looked at Roxanne for an explanation, but she just shook her head.

….

_Let me know if I should continue this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally, here is part two. Thank you to all the people who reviewed part one. It was very encouraging to get so many reviews, and I'm sorry it took me so long to put up the second part. Unfortunately, I've had health issues and computer issues. But I hope the third will be up in a lot less time than it took to put up the second._

_I do not own Megamind, or any of the characters from the movie. I'm not taking any profit from this fan fiction and I'm writing it purely for enjoyment_

Megamind sat quietly in his brightly painted jail cell, thinking. The TV was on and he had flipped through the channels for a while, vaguely glancing at it until he finally turned the volume off and shifted his thoughts completely to Roxanne.

The whole thing was very embarrassing. At the time, he'd been too scared to feel embarrassment, but now that it was over, he felt deeply humiliated. Having to be rescued by his own captive! That had to be an all-time low. To be honest, he was used to his plans falling apart – that happened so often it was almost par for the course. But never before had he needed to be rescued by someone, much less by Roxanne. Not by his very own hostage. His victim. What was he going to tell Minion?

His frown deepened. Of course, he thought it's all really a game….But for the first time, he began thinking about how she felt about the kidnappings. Did she look forward to them the way he did? Was her annoyance really part of an act, just like his threats? And did she know it was all a game, that he would never have hurt her? She must. Otherwise, why save him?

That was the question. Why? He had given her every reason to hate him. Yet she saved him without hesitation. When he had been trapped, helpless and unable to breathe, he'd thought she'd run away. Left him to his fate. It was the logical thing, wasn't it? What kidnap victim would save their captor?

Apparently, Roxanne would.

He thought about her for a minute. She was intelligent, poised, cool under pressure. She was quick witted enough to give him a verbal challenge in their endless battle of comebacks. She was a pretty special, unique person in her own right apart from her connection with Metro Man. Why had he never really noticed that before? And what did she think of him? What was he to her, an annoyance? Surely not a threat. Did she feel any differently now?

He wondered what she was thinking. Did she regret what she had done? Maybe she was having second thoughts – wondering why she'd saved him. That thought troubled him, more deeply than he would've imagined. He wondered if she was with Metro Man now. God, if she had told him what happened…

That would really be embarrassing.

He kept thinking about her. The way she looked at him and… that hug. When he thought about it, he felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and gratitude. When he had been growing up, he'd been surrounded by criminals who were not naturally very affectionate. Ever since his parents had put him in that little spacecraft, giving him Minion and his binkie and sending him off into space to fend for himself, he had never really known affection from another living being. Minion had always been there for him. But he had never been hugged before, not on earth, not even once. Since his parents, no one had ever held him.

It had felt so nice.

What was she expecting for her actions? Did she think he was never going to kidnap her again? Was she trying to buy her future freedom by saving him? He did owe her. He owed her big. Somehow, though, he couldn't see her as being that calculating. No, she had saved him because she wanted to save him. But why?

And what now? Was this the end of the game? Could he still kidnap her, knowing what she had done? What would it be like between them? Somehow, he had to put it the whole incident behind him. Otherwise everything was over. The kidnappings, the sparring with Metro Man, the whole game.

His musings were interrupted by the Warden, who came knocking on his window. He was holding a watch. "Looks like you got a present from Metro Man. 'To count every minute of your 85 life sentences.' I never thought Metro Man was the gloating type. But it's really nice, I think I'll keep it."

Megamind smiled. He knew he wouldn't be in jail for much longer.

…...

Minion was miserable.

He knew he had screwed up. And he knew Megamind would be furious. Megamind was glad to see him, glad to get out of jail. At least THAT part had gone well- thank heaven. But the rest? Not so good.

He glanced over at Megamind, who was sitting next to him in the invisible car, looking out the window. He was looking out at the city passing by. But somehow, Minion wasn't sure if he was actually SEEING the city- he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Minion sighed. It wasn't going to be pretty, but he had to tell Megamind.

"Boss? Listen. There's something I have to tell you. Um….you're not going to like it."

Megamind turned to him. "What Minion?"

"Well….I went to the opening of the Metro Man Museum. Like I said I would. And….well…Miss Ritchi wasn't there! I wasn't able to grab her. I drove around for an hour…and there was a reporter there, from her station. But it wasn't her…..I don't know what is going on…but I didn't get her."

Minion flinched a little, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Megamind said nothing.

"Sir? Did you hear me?"

"I…yes Minion." Megamind turned to him

"I know this messes up the plan," Minion said in an apologetic voice. He was speaking very quickly, trying to hold off the blow up he knew was coming. "Everything else is fine. The communications system is all set up. The brain bots are ready. The death ray is calibrated. It's all good to go….but I can't find Roxanne Ritchi anywhere." He paused. "I'm really, really sorry, sir."

Megamind turned to face him. "She wasn't at the opening?"

"No. I can't figure it out. I can't imagine why she wouldn't be there. But she wasn't. Listen…I know this is really bad. This messes up the timeline of the plan. But I'll get back out there. I'll try again. I'll…"

"No. It's okay, Minion. We'll just have to put things off."

Minion stared at Megamind. The opening of the Metro Man museum. The plan they had been working on for months. It was falling apart, and Megamind didn't care?

"Sir….are you….are you alright?"

"Fine, Minion. Just fine."

They pulled up to Evil Lair, and Minion parked the car. Megamind stepped out of it. He glanced around. Minion followed him inside. The happy brain bots clustered around their master. Megamind smiled at them, but his greeting seemed to lack his customary enthusiasm.

Minion felt as though he had walked into a movie a half hour into the plot and was now struggling to catch up. Clearly he had missed something. When Megamind had asked him to stay behind and monitor the force field that would keep everyone but Metro Man out of the park during Megamind's last plot, Minion had been worried.

"But what if you need me?" He'd asked."You'll be on your own, what if something goes wrong?"

"Don't be silly Minion," Megamind had said "I can take care of everything myself. Nothing will go wrong!"

"But sir," said Minion "You always say that. And every time, something does—"

"Minion! That's enough! I'm sure about this. "

Minion had reluctantly agreed.

Had something happened? Minion couldn't help but wonder. It seemed like something had changed- why was Megamind acting so strangely?

Megamind went into his study. Minion heard the door shut. He paused, about to knock on the door, about to ask again what was wrong. Then he sighed. He couldn't make Megamind talk to him. He would just have to wait until his boss was ready.

Whatever was wrong, Minion would help him deal with it. He just hoped Megamind would confide in him soon.

…...

Darkness. Dizziness. And for once… Pain. This time there was _pain_. Her hands were tied, not with rope, but with something that felt like wire.

It was too tight, and it was cutting into her wrists. She was sitting on something hard, her hands behind her back, pulled in an unnatural angle. The wire bit into her wrists, so tight that it was cutting off her circulation. Her hands tingled, and her wrists burned. It hurt. A lot.

What was going on? Didn't he know he was hurting her?

Silence. She could hear someone breathing, breathing rather heavily in fact, and she couldn't see anything. A scratchy burlap bag was over her head, and there were no holes for eyes. The heavy breathing continued, but nothing else. No sound of machinery. No brain bots in the background, making their bowg-ing noises. No cheerful chatter from Minion or back and forth banter. Just silence. And the breathing.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"Megamind! Take this thing off me. What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with you? What's going on?"

She heard a gasp, a sharp intake of air. And then footsteps, drawing near. Then she felt something touch her. A hand? It stroked her head for a moment, and then the touch ran down her the side of her neck, only to disappear. Then, tentatively, it brushed her breast. Just a soft, featherlike touch. She caught her breath, more shocked than anything. What was he doing?

As the hand returned, she gathered all her strength and screamed "Megamind, stop it right now! Take this thing off me!"

Hands were pulling at the bag, tugging it off. "Okay, okay," came a disgruntled voice. She was so angry it barely registered.

The bag fell away, and she took a big gulp of air. It had been hot inside the bag. It seemed to have been tighter than it had ever been, almost smothering her. She took a deep breath, ready to release it in an angry shout, when her eyes raised to her captor's face…

And the shout died in her throat. Stunned, she stared at the face of the man before her.

It wasn't Megamind.

It was a pale, balding man who looked to be in his mid forties. The single light bulb from the ceiling of the cellar she found herself in illuminated his round face. He licked his lips. He was wearing small wire glasses, which made him look harmless. He looked like somebody's bumbling neighbor who lived in his mother's basement and stammered when he tried to talk to girls. Just some harmless old guy that no one gave a passing thought to. But he had kidnapped her. He was holding her here. What did he want? Surely he wasn't another want to be villain interested in fighting Metro Man? No, that was all wrong. This guy didn't look like he could fight his way out of a paper bag. And yet…there was something in his eyes. The way he looked at her. Something dangerous.

He smiled. "I'm glad you are awake. I'm sorry I had to tie you up. But I know it might take a little while before you appreciate your new home, and me."

New home? What was he talking about? What did he mean? How long did he intend to keep her here?

She decided on the aggressive approach.

"Listen," she said. "I don't know who you are, but I have a home. And it isn't here. Whatever you want, you're not going to get it from me. If Megamind couldn't keep me from Metro Man, you sure can't. He will be here any minute to save me."

The man grinned. "I don't think so. Metro Man has no idea where you are. No one does. He'll never find you." His voice lowered. "I know you aren't sure of me now. That's to be expected. I still have to prove myself. But you will realize soon that this is where you belong, with me. Every time I saw you on the news, every day I watched you, I could feel your soul calling out to mine. I know we are meant to be together, forever. You are my soul mate. Nothing can stand between us. No hero, no police force, nothing. Even when I was locked up, I was…." His eyes took on a dreamy look. "No, I knew it had to be you. In that place, where people would yell and scream all night…the nurses would come in with those needles …big needles….they'd tie you down….in the dark…." For a moment he stood there, frozen, his mouth working silently.

Roxanne took the moment to try and free herself. She wiggled, squirmed, fought the wires. Her wrists were in agony; she thought she could feel blood trickling down her arms. She kicked with her feet, but they were restrained too, tied to the chair she found herself on.

She struggled and kicked, and he did not seem to notice. She fought so fiercely that she was soon panting for breath. The chair toppled and fell over.

He seemed to jump, coming out of his trance.

He bent down, set the chair upright again. She fought the urge to spit at him.

He touched her cheek. She winced. "It's going to be alright," he soothed. "I'm going to take good care of you. You'll see how it will be. It will be great. Soon you'll come to trust me. Soon you'll want to be with me. You won't be like the others. This time, nothing will go wrong."

"Others?" she asked. She tried to keep her voice from quivering. How many others had there been? And what had happened to them?

He frowned. "There were people," he said leaning forward until his mouth was inches form hers. "People, not like you. Women. Women who pretended. Pretended that they loved me, that they wanted to be with me." His face twisted with anger. "They betrayed me. They tried to run. They were stupid. They tried to make me into a fool. They tried to take advantage of me, of my kindness. They lied!" His eyes flashed. "They made a huge mistake. I am not a fool. No one makes me one!" he roared.

He got up, pacing around the small basement. He knocked aside boxes. grabbed a bucket off a small table and flung it across the room. He grabbed the only other chair in the basement and threw it. It bounced off a wall, and he kicked it into the wall again.

Then he stopped. Straightened. Took a deep breath, and got a hold of himself again.

"It's alright." He said. He walked up to her again. He put a hand under her chin, slowly raised her head to look into her eyes. "You're not like that. I know you're not."

Roxanne's heart was pounding. She fought to remain calm. She knew that she needed to stay focused and calm if she was going to survive. She looked at the door, wishing that Metro Man would suddenly come and kick it down. She didn't know where she was, or how long she'd been unconscious. Did he know she was missing? Did he think Megamind had her? What would happen when he found out it wasn't Megamind? With a chill of fear, she realized that Metro Man had always found her because Megamind had always wanted him to find her. Megamind had laid an easy to follow trail with each kidnapping, wanting a confrontation. This guy? How smart was he? He was clearly crazy, but how smart was he? Had he hid his tracks well?

For now, she was on her own.

The stranger leaned forward. He was so close he could have kissed her. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, smiling.

"Listen…" she said. "You might as well let me go. There is no way I could ever fall in love with you. Not if you keep me prisoner like this. You think you can tie me up and keep me locked in a cellar and I'll grow to fall in love with you? That's crazy!"

"Don't call me crazy!" he growled. "I'm not crazy. You sound like all the others! Idiots. My parents…telling me I'm crazy. …." His paused, seeming to collect himself. "It's ok. I know you don't mean it. You are just a little confused. I know you will come around. You're used to be being kidnapped, but not by me. You just need some time to think about things."

He stood up.

"Wait…" Roxanne began to say.

He turned, put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh." He gently ran a hand through her hair. "It's ok, I'll be back."

"I'm going out. I'll get us some food. I know you like pizza from Mario's on 35th. Then we'll get something to drink. I know what you want, I know everything about you. And soon you'll know everything about me. "

"Wait…loosen these wires. My hands hurt, its too tight."

"Shhh,,," He gently replaced the bag over her head. It was moist, hot, and scratchy inside. She heard him walking away.

"I'll be back." He said. The light went out and she heard a door shut.

Roxanne found herself in total darkness.

…...

_Thank you for reading. Please take a minute to let me know what you think! _


End file.
